


Kiss Me Through the Comm

by unboundpen



Series: Christmas 2013 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason asks for this one thing as Damian's gift for this Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Through the Comm

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from asyikinjane (on tumblr):  
> Are you still accepting prompts? Cause if you are, could you write some nsfw JayDami with jay asking for phone sex as a Christmas gift and Damian actually giving in.

Jason had been an ongoing nuisance due to failed planning on Damian’s part. It has gotten bad enough that Damian can openly admit that Jason is getting to him.  
  
 _What do you want for Christmas?_  
  
That’s what he’d asked, which was altogether: stupid. He’d run out of presents to give, most of them had been extravagant enough to feel like Damian was really showering Jason with expensive gifts.  
  
That was his way of thinking. He felt that those he cared deeply for deserved to be given gifts. And Jason was at the top of that very small list.  
  
But in bed one night, having wracked his brain for the next big thing to give his boyfriend, Damian came to this final solution to his problem (and he really hated having to ask). Jason had been pleasantly surprised with Damian’s inquiry, and much to the boy’s displeasure, proceeded to tease for a good amount before saying what he wanted.  
  
 _Comm sex, Babybat, that’s all I ask of ya._  
  
Damian sighs heavily, staring down the ledge he was currently perched on. As Jason predicted, his father is making him and a few other heroes in Gotham patrol for a good amount of the night, leaving Christmas Eve as lonely for the both of them as ever.  
  
It’s been quiet in his section of the city, and he’d really been hoping for the opposite, solely because he finds this thing that Jason’s been asking from him uncomfortable. Not in a way where he’ll blatantly say no -they respect each other enough to know to stop when the attention is unwanted- but the butt of his uneasy feelings was more on how to wrap his mind around having sex with his partner without actually having sex using all of the senses.  
  
Sex with Jason, to Damian at least, is a full frontal exposure to everything. The smell of gun powder and leather mixed with their sex in the air, the sound of older man’s heavy breathing against his skin, watching the ceiling shift just before the older man shifts into view, licking every part to taste the clean salty taste of him;  it’s like the equivalent of drowning. Every movement, every sound, just  _everything_  has a certain sense of euphoria.  
  
Damian switches to the private feed he’d asked Oracle to set up for the two of them (the knowing look was enough for it to be difficult to face her, or talk to her for that matter, had been enough to make his face burn while she did so) clearing his throat before being abruptly interrupted by labored breathing. He takes a pause, making sure that Jason is alright, and drops the few seconds of worrying when the familiar vibrating deepness of Jason’s moans echoes through his comm piece.  
  
"I see you’ve started without me," Damian states, taking joy in the surprised noise Jason gives him just before the older man chuckles.  
  
"Would you believe me if I said that I thought you’d be a no show?" The comm crackles with his voice, but it makes no difference to the way it makes Damian feel, getting him to scowl up at the smog covered night sky.  
  
"You asked for this as your present."  
  
"Oh see, and I thought this was all a big old surprise for me."  
  
Damian licks his lips before gritting his teeth, “Do you want me to or not?”  
  
"By all means," Jason answers, "talk dirty to me, Babybat."  
  
Damian opens his mouth, but realizes that he has no clue on how to do this, let alone getting started. If memory serves him correctly, most of their exploits didn’t involve a whole lot of talking on his part. But he tries, wracking his brain for any sense, but the time it takes him to do so leaves silence between them, said for the deep breathing from Jason’s end.  
  
"I’ll help you," Jason says softly.  
  
"I don’t-"  
  
"What are you wearing?"  
  
Damian rolls his eyes with a snort, “You know exactly what I have on.”  
  
"Mm, alright, fair enough. I’ll tell you what  _I_  have on.”  
  
He’s expecting something smartass like ‘nothing’, but…”You know that leather jacket you got for me for my birthday last year? Yeah, I’m wearing that…and my Red Hood gloves,” Damian tries, but fully clothed as the man normally is doesn’t get to him, “and nothing else.”  
  
The teen swallows, looking around at the other buildings for any sign of the others that are on patrol before getting up to move into the shadows. “Where are you?”  
  
Jason laughs, “On top of the dining table.”  
  
The cement wall feels cool against the back of his head, reaching up to rub  the bridge of his nose, knowing it doesn’t do anything in the slightest. “How many times have I-“  
  
"You know, telling me isn’t going to do anything. I may just keep on doing it, not unless you do something to make me remember not to."  
  
And there, Damian realizes, is an opening, one that Jason has given him very easily. Although, he’d been given so much time thinking about torturing Jason for constantly soiling the very place they ate off of, that it’s practically second nature to think of all those scenarios when he even so much as looks at the table.  
  
He bites down on the fingertip of his glove, pulling his hand away to leave it bare as the gauntlet slides off, repeating the same action on his other hand.  
  
The teen tsks, sliding both hands over his thighs through the tights, “Maybe I should just chain you to the table then, since you’re so very fond of it.”  
  
"Oh really, is that a threat?"  
  
"A promise," Damian says simply, closing his eyes to picture his lover spread eagled on the polished wooden surface, held down by harsh and heavy chain links circling his wrist and ankles.  
  
"What else, Babybat?" The older man coaxes, his voice a deep vibrato.  
  
"You’d be struggling, angry with me-"  
  
"There’s something about pissing each other off that adds that little…mmm…flavor."  
  
"Are you going to interrupt me?"  
  
"No,  _sir_. But you should probably put a gag on and -come to think of it- blindfold me too. If you’re going to restrain me, then why not do the whole shebang.”  
  
Damian tsks while his hands roam over his body, “Perhaps they would be useful when I take you in my mouth.” His mouth forms a smirk at the slightest hitch in Jason’s breath as he hears the faint sound of leather rubbing on leather continuously in the background.  
  
"But the gag wouldn’t last. It’d definitely get in the way when I want to fuck your mouth."  
  
He’s very proud of himself for getting Jason to moan loudly through the comm.  
  
"Just as long as you give me a kiss first."


End file.
